


Fear

by pandora_rose



Series: 2019 Prompts Challenge [2]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comforting Will, F/M, Gen, James is now an adult shadowhunter, worried Tessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose/pseuds/pandora_rose
Summary: James has gone out on a mission alone - well not alone, just without Will, which worries Tessa no end, she tries to watch from the window, but Will persuades her not to worry so much.





	Fear

Tessa Herondale thought she understood fear. Fear for herself and for those she loved. She had felt all of them in the months after she arrived in London. Fear for her own life and for her brothers when she was taken by The Dark Sisters, then as she came to know the Inhabitants of the London Institute she became fearful for them, especially Will and Jem. Then when she married Will her fear for him and the life they were creating. And then for her children, as they came into the world, she feared for them, for how they would grow up. 

 

All of those fears paled in comparison to the fear she felt now. It wasn’t like James hadn’t been out on patrol in the past, but he’d had Will there before, and tonight he didn’t. With Tessa not being a Shadowhunter she didn’t fully understand The Clave and their rules, but she tried. It had only been an hour of a four-hour patrol and Tessa was already stood at the window, peeking past the heavy curtains every five minutes. Will walked into the front room and shook his head. “Tessa, love, we have been through this. He isn’t going to come home any quicker while you stand there.” He crossed the room and gently put his hand on his wife’s shoulder. He turned her to face him. “Come eat, Lucie wants to know where her mummy is. You don’t want her to see you like this do you?” He raised an eyebrow as he questioned her. Their daughter was so much like her mother that Will sometimes worried that she would pick up more on Tessa’s feelings. He loved them both dearly, with his entire heart but they needed to be strong, women had to be strong in Shadowhunter society, there was no place for worrying, but he also knew it was part of Tessa, a part he didn’t want to make her get rid of. He just wished he knew how to help a little more. 

Tessa looked into Will’s eyes and sighed. “Okay,” she looked to the door. “We best go before she comes to find us.” 

They headed out the room, Tessa couldn’t help looking back at the window one last time. She knew that she needed to get a hold of this, it wouldn’t do to worry about any of her family every time they walked out the door. 

“It will get better, you’re not so bad when I go out anymore are you?” Will asked, as he took hold of Tessa’s hand and squeezed it gently. 

“No, I’m not as bad with you - but I also know that you are brave and strong and you’re a grown man Will.” 

“James isn’t the little boy you still see him as Tess, he’s nearly an adult and he’s strong and brave.” 

“I know, I’m just being a mum.” Tessa shook her head, she took a deep breath at the dining room door, rearranged her features into a smile before stepping through the door to go and eat with her daughter and husband. 


End file.
